<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Years Love by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261706">New Years Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Fluff Prompts [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>INFINITE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hoya-centric, M/M, Minor Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Fluff Prompts [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Years Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>8:45 PM</strong>
</p><p>"Hyung do you really think that I'm going to meet my soulmate at this New Year's party?"</p><p>Sunggyu sighed and patted Sungjong on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him."I don't know."He admits."But hopefully you will."Sungjong tries to smile but honestly he doesn't think he'll ever meet his soulmate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>